The Demon Within
by JustSomeRandomGuy3rd
Summary: Ethan Cooper, Is not your average shy student, He was mistaken as a girl most of his life, He stuttered, and to wrap it all up in a pretty basket, He has a demon living inside him. How will the factions react to this new power, And who will claim him first.
1. chapter 1

**Character will kinda be OP, Dont like it dont read it. Suggestions for pairings and harem** **a** **re** **welcomed,**

"Hi." Normal Speech.

'Hi' Thoughts.

 **Hi] Powers/Sacred Gears.**

 _"Flashbacks"_

 **Chapter 1 New Kid In Town.**

A boy, about the age of 16 yawned. Getting up from his bed, and walking infront of a mirror.

He had long black hair, reaching down to his shoulder's, going over his beautiful black eyes. He had pale skin, and a rather curvy feminine body. He could be easily mistaken as a girl.

Much to his dismay. He was forced to go to Kuoh Academy, a recently turned Co-ed school.

One of the biggest reason's why he didn't want to go, he was very shy. Stuttering most of the time, or just being plain silent.

Surprisingly, he was very powerful, some could say he rivaled a god. Only problem is he couldn't really use it...Well, he couldn't use it to it's full abilty. He had to give control to a blood lusting demon, that has grown rather attached to this boy's body. The demon's name was **Alu** ,

A vengeful spirit. It feed's off sorrow, pain, and hate. It has no ear's, lip's, nose. It lacked facial features at all, just two white spots, where it's eyes are supposed to be. The demon had long, unnatural limbs. Claws as sharp, and long as knifes. Its body, resembled an old dead tree.

Now, this unlucky boy's name was...

 **Ethan!]** The demon inside Ethan, roared. startling him. Thus causing the boy to fall back, holding his head.

"O-ow...Alu, why did you yell!" He whined, he was comfortable around Alu, he felt safe. Even though, he was a demon.

 **You were dozing off again, boy.]** Alu growled angerily

"I'm sorry..." Ethan mumbled quietly, exiting his small house.

 **Your not even going to bother hiding your aura?]** questioned the demon.

'N-no-one will attack me, i-if i dont attack them.' Ethan thought happily.

 **[Bleh...Naive boy...Ugh.]** The demon coughed inside him, tasting the disgusting, positive emotion. Hiding his host's power for him.

Upon reaching the gates to the academy, he quickly pulled his black scarf up, covering his nose and lips, While his hair covered his eyes, you'd need to get really close if you wanted a good look at his face.

Attention was quickly drawn towards him.

"Is that a new student? Oh its a girl!" A female student cheered.

"Why is she wearing a boys uniform?" Another girl questioned.

"Either way sweet! Finally a new girl student! And shes cute!" A male student yelled out happily, other guys cheering with him.

"I hope she's single." Another boy said.

'They think i'm a girl?' He said subconsciously.

He quickly ran off to his new classroom. This school was massive.

"Hm...oh! hello, you must be Ethan Cooper.I am your homeroom teacher. Let me introduce you to the class.

The teacher smiled, while Ethan walked in, a little scared. Well, from all the perverted stares from the boys, especially the boy with brown spikey hair. It felt like his eye's were undressing him.

"Attention class, today we have a new student, as i'm sure you noticed. This is Ethan Cooper.

Ethan glanced up shyly, before he quickly looked down.

"P-please take care of me..." He said quietly.

"Isn't Ethan a boy name?" A random girl said.

They were all mumbling.

"W-well...that's because I am a boy..." He said, loud enough for the class to hear.

"EHHHHHHHH!?"

They all yelled out, especially the boy brown hair. His name is Issei Hyoudou part of the infamous perverted trio.

"I refuse to believe someone as cute as you is a boy! I mean look at your amazing body, not must chest. But still!" Issei yelled, drooling a little. While standing up proudly.

"Settle down!" the teacher yelled, As expected, they soon silenced.

"Ethan, sit in the back please." The teacher smiled.

"Y-yes..." He bowed respectfully, sitting down.

He took a deep sigh, putting his head down, as he closed his eye's.

 **[Y'know, coming here was the best idea I ever had.]** Alu said, eating almonds in Ethan's head. **[Man, these things suck, is it almonds you human's call them?]**

'How...did you even get those!' Ethan spoke in his inner mind.

 **[I'm in your head, technically I can make whatever I want.]** Alu slowly frowned, sniffing around. **[I smell the scent of Devil's. Ugh, a rip off on my kind. True demon's.]** Alu growled.

'Yeah, i sensed them too, that kid next to me is one...Issei or something.' Pondered Ethan.

 **[Don't let your guard down, And if things go wrong...Let me deal with them.]** His voice echoed, as Ethan nodded subconsciously.

 ** _{Time Skip}_**

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. Ethan, and Alu sighing in relief.

 **[That was horrible, what are they even teaching you kids! Guess I can't complain, I focred you to go here.]** Alu growled.

'Y-your starting to sound like a parent.'

 **[I do have to take care of you, You die. I die.]** 'Yeah...' Ethan walked off, the sun slowly becoming consumed by darkness, Revealing the beautiful moon in all it's glory.

Ethan smiled, he always loved the moon. The sheer beauty, and magnificence of it. It astonished him.

 ** _(Gore Warning :D)_**

"What do we have here...aren't you just adorable." Ethan spun around, only to see a topless girl, with a spider body...Topless...girl...

Ethan stumbled back, blushing heavily. While the girl...scratch that, the monster laughed.

"Ara~ I usually play with my food, but i'm extra hungry today!" The spider girl grinned insanely, And in a blink of an eye, she impaled Ethan with a spider leg, holding him up to her face.

"AGghGA!" He coughed up blood, his veins slowly turning black, visibly.

"It...hurts...it hurts..." **[Yes, let it consume** The demon being overflowed with the fear, anger, and the delicious pain.

"RAHHH!" Ethan headbutted the monster, sending her stumbling back.

He growled, sharp spikes growing between his knuckles, They could almost slice through everything, while the hole in his chest quickly healed, The black veins darkening. **(Think of it like wolverine's claws, Healing Factor)**

"E-eh?... N-no matter. Your still a weak human!" The monster yelled,

"RAHH!" He growled like a animal, charging forward in immense speeds. She didn't have any time to react, as he plunged his claws into her shoulders.

She let out a deafening screech. Throwing him off.

His eye's were pitch black, Causing her eye's to slowly widden, clutching her wound.

"A-are...you human?" She asked partially with fear.

He only growled in response, pouncing on the monster.

"G-GET OFF! DIE, I'M A SUPERIOR RACE!" She yelled, struggling violently. But to no avail.

He grinned, repeatedly stabbing her throat, she screamed, though that quickly stopped as he ripped out her voicebox, with his teeth. Blood pouring out of her mouth.

He ripped open her stomach, Slashing, and throwing her guts out, the place looked like a jack the ripper scene.

He growled, he needed more blood...He needed to kill.

"Nya?~" He spun around, killing intent in his eye's, though only to see a cute cat, tilting his head at him.

His growling slowly ceased, the black veins disapearing, Including the eyes and the claws going back into his knuckles.

 **[I would killed more...But this enough to calm me.]** Alu's voice echoed in his head.

Ethan smiled a little, gently petting the cat. He was mostly surprised, most people and things that saw... _That_...side of him would run off terrified.

Though, his smile brightend, as the cat purred, rubbing agaisnt his hand.

"Your a really cute cat." He smiled, and swore he saw the cat blush, than she jumped on his shoulder.

"Do you have a name?". He asked, only for the cat to shake it's head. and rub agaisnt the side of his head.

"How...about Kurai?" He smiled.

"Nya!~" The cat meowed,

He yawned, making his way back home, with his new friend on his shoulder.

While they left, A certain group of devil's walked up, expecting to fight a stray, only to see a gruesome scene.

"Ara~ ara~ It seems someone beat us to it." A beautiful girl, with a black pony-tail, and a pretty good sized rack, licked her fingers. Loving the scene. Her name was Akeno.

"This is gross." A white haired loli girl said, with no emotion. Her name was Koneko.

"O..o...oh my god." A cute blonde looked like she was about to pass out. Her name was Asia Argento.

"Don't worry Asia, i'll protect you from whoever did this." The same pervert from before. Issei said proudly, causing the cute girl to smile.

"I cant think of anyone that would do this." A boy named Kiba said. Supposedly he's the prince of Kuoh.

"...Whoever did this...He could either be a good ally, or a foe." A red haired beauty said, with a hint of worry. Rias Gremory. And She, and her peeragew were supposed to deal with this stray devil, though Ethan beat her to it.

 ** _Time Skip_**.

Ethan had an amazing sleep, with his new cat kurai sleeping next to him, though...he felt something a bit off...something soft and squishy...and warm?

His eye's fluttered open, only to see a very beautiful girl laying ontop of him...Knaked.

She had cat ears, and two tails. And, the best part...He was grabbing her breast.

"Nya~... Right there..." His eyes widend as the girl moaned. As his face turned red.

"I-i-I'm sorry!" He quickly looked away pulling his hand back.

"Nya~ it's alright, it felt good." The woman whispered in his ear, licking it.

He faced brightend, as he quickly got up. throwing a blanket over her.

She pouted cutely.

"W-who are you!?" He questioned, flustered.

"Nya~ I thought you new me... You did name me.~" She pressed her bare chest against his.

"K...kurai?" He stared at her, stunned by her beauty.

"Well...that's what you called me, But my real name is Kuroka." Leaving out her Nya,

"Your a cat girl...?" He asked, with curiosity, and a little bit of arousal.

"Yes...i am a Nekomata, and...I'm here to help you contain, That raw...hot power.

"W...what?" He stuttered.

"My race is attracted to power, and there are not many of my kind left...so, I need a strong...cute mate." Kuroka, smiled

He only thought one thing.

'...This day is gonna be crasy.'

 ** _~End Chapter~_**


	2. A 'Friendly' Encounter

**New chapter . I will try to work on my grammer, And. Ethan joining Rias's peerage? Literally impossible, Because Alu wont let him turn. And another sidenote, Rias will be a bit of a asshole. I never liked her as character.**

"Hi." Normal Speech.

'Hi' Thoughts.

 **Hi] Powers/Sacred Gears**.

 _"Flashbacks"_

~Chapter 2~

Ethan sighed, walking to school, He just arrived to this small town, and now their's a girl calling him, her strong mate.

'At least today with be calm...' He thought, until a bumped into a girl.

"O-oh sorry!" He looked down, only to see a white haired loli.

She looked up, her eye's widening a little, she sensed something powerful inside him...Something evil.

She didn't respond, and quickly walked off. 'I have to tell Rias.' She thought.

"H-hope she isnt mad." He muttered to himself,

[ **Do not fret, other's opinions do not matter.]** Alu growled.

'They matter to me.' He responded.

~Time Skip~

Ethan was comfortably asleep at his desk, surprisingly many boys tried asking him out. Even though he clearly stated he was a guy.

"Kya!~" The girls yelled out,

"Kiba-san!" They blushed, as he waved.

"Good morning girl's." He smiled, looking towards Ethan.

"Ethan, could you please come with me?" He asked politely.

"Mng..." Ethan yawned cutely, getting up. " S-sure." He mummbled quietly, following Kiba out.

The walk was quiet, Kiba actually felt a little uncomfortable, glancing back at Ethan, he saw him muttering to himself.

They soon walked up to the occult research club. Kiba smiled.

"Please come in and sit down Ethan, president will be with you soon."

Ethan sat down on a soft couch, noticing the same loli girl from before, eating a bar of chocolate.

Ethan muttered unintelligible nonsense. As he pulled his scarf up. Alu was whispering in his head.

He glanced up, his keen senses heard a shower turn off. His eyes widend a little, A beautiful red head walked out, with a towel around her waist and chest.

Ethan's face turned red, quickly looking away from her.

"Now Ethan-kun, i'm sure your wondering why I asked Kiba to bring you here." Rias grinned, she will have this boy in her peerage. She could sense the power within him, and like all devil's, she was drawn to it.

Ethan only shook his head in response, afraid to speak.

"Ara~ Rias you didn't tell me he was so adorable." Akeno, walked over holding a plate of tea.

"Th-thank you." He took a cup of tea, pulling down his scarf, Upon seeing his face, Rias blushed. He was adorable, but Akeno had a different reaction.

"Oh...he's a girl." Akeno sighed as Rias glanced at her.

"C-can we just talk!" He squeaked out.

"Right, Ethan what do you know about the supernatural?" She asked.

 **[Ethan, play dumb for now. They try anything...I'll rip their throats out.]** Alu grinned inside his mind.

Ethan shook his head, Rias then explained about the war, and factions.

"Oh..." He said in disbelief, True he already new this, but lying was the only option here.

"Now, you see Ethan, you have something very powerful in you. If you wanna stay safe from the evil angel's and fallen angel's, you will have to join my peerage." Rias smirked, tricking him will be easy.

 **[Should've known that was her game, Decline then let's get the hell out of here.]** Alu growled, with worry for his partner.

"U-um...I don't really, like devil's. Aren't they the evil one's?" After hearing Alu rant over and over about how devil's killed his kind. That true demon's didnt look like this, his hate rubbed off on him.

Rias frowned, As Kiba pulled out his sword.

"I see...Kiba, Koneko." She said with venom in her tone, as Ethan felt a blade at his neck.

She could kill him, then forcibly make him a devil. But she was also curious about his power's.

"What are you d-doing!" He quickly stood up, only for the small loli girl to punch him in the gut, with surprising strength. He flew to the wall, smashing into it.

He stumbled, falling to his knees. He glanced up, only to see a shoe in his face, Half a second later, He flew out the window, shattering it.

'He seemed so powerful, why isnt he dodging?' Rias pondered.

He laid on the grass, stumbling up he slowly touched his face, feeling the warm blood, the pain coursing through his body. His veins darken.

'This looks intres-' Her thought was interrupted as kiba screamed.

Claw's dug into Kiba's shoulder, as Ethan let out a animalistic roar throwing Kiba to a tree, the group swore they heard bone's cracking.

Koneko's eyes narrowed, and charged at Ethan, hitting him with all her force, making him go flying, through a tree.

Her eye's widend though as he stood back up easily, his bones snapping back into place.

This continued over and over, no matter what she did he kept getting back up. While his wounds and stamina healed, hers didn't.

Finally she stumbled, and took the punishment for it. As Ethan stabbed his claws into her legs

Koneko screamed, though her scream was soon silenced as Ethan headbutted her unconscious.

He was about to pounce at Rias until a loud voice boomed.

[ **BOOST!]**

Ethan turned, only to sea a red gauntlet hit his face, sending him flying.

He grunted, hitting a tree as he looked up Kiba and Koneko back on their feet, standing next to Issei, who had Asia hiding behind him.

"Don't mess with my friends!" Issei said proudly.

"Thunder!" Akeno yelled on the sidelines, as lightning struck Ethan, he spasmed, after a few seconds his body went limp.

Rias sighed in relief pulling out a knight peice, but she stopped her eye's widening. Stood in the treeline, was a tall black figure, Claws as long as branches, he had a empty face, except for two white dots, Rias and her peerage felt a overwhelming amount of dread hit them,.

Asia passed out, Kiba and Issei fell to their knees, and the rest froze up.

" **Y** o **u C** a **n** 't **H** a **v** e **H** i **m**." The figure spoke with killing intent, as black tendrils wrapped around Ethan, and like that. He disappeared.

All they heard was a dark chuckle, as the figure walked into the forest, The dreadful atmosphere leaving, as fast as it appeared.

"W-what was that?" Issei stuttered, carrying Asia.

Rias snapped out of her scared expression.

"For once...I don't know."

 ** _~End Chapter~_**

 ** _Hope you liked it. More is on the way._**


	3. A Weak Mind, Strong Body

**New chapter, yay. Still accepting harem ideas.**

"Hi" Normal Speech.

'Hi' Thoughts.

 **Sacred Gears./ Powers**

 ** _~Chapter 3~_**

Ethan woke up, in his bed. He leaned up expecting the pain to hit him, but thanks to his healing, it didn't.

"Nya!~ Your awake!" Kourka ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Why do you care..." He groaned. Some of his anger still lingering, but fading.

"Well you are my mate. And, someone asked me to keep you safe. She is interested in your powers. Right, I almost forgot!" She smiled walking over to Ethan, and wrapping her arm's around his neck.

"Nya~" She gently bit his neck, performing a hickey. Than quickly backed off her smile brightening.

Ethan blushed rubbing his neck. "W-what was that for?!"

"I was marking you as my mate." Kourka grinned.

His blush brightend "A-anyway, any chance you'll tell me who is intrested i-in me?

"Nope!" She responded, grinning mischievously.

Ethan groaned, getting up and doing his regular morning routine. While Kourka went back to sleep.

He walked off to school, he had a bad aching feeling in his head.

"Yo! Ethan-san!" Ethan spun around, only to see Issei running up to him.

"P-please, I don't want to fight!" He said a little frightened.

"Fight? No, I wanted to apologise. I thought you were attacking my friends, but they provoked you first." Issei said, scratching the back of his head.

"Y-your sorry? Even after you saw my powers...What i did?" Ethan looked surprised.

"Yeah! I was just hoping we could still be friends." Issei stated happily.

 **[While he did attack you, he is apologetic. I can hear it in his voice.]** Alu said in Ethan's mind.

"S-sure!" Ethan smiled, which was rare.

"Cool! I gotta get back to a Rias, seeya!" Issei ran off.

"AG!" Ethan yelled out, holding his head shaking it violently. People started to stare at him.

"N-not...again."

 ** _~FlashBack.~_**

 _A ten year old Ethan screamed in pain, holding his head as he laid in bed._

 _ **[I knew this would happen sooner or later.]** Alu hummed in Ethan's head, thinking of a soultion._

 _"Al-ALU! What's happening!" Ethan screamed._

 _ **[You are the first person to ever contain my power's, especially on such a young mind. I'm surprised it didn't happen when i first possessed you. Anyway,** **you will experience various painful headaches.]** Alu responded with a calm voice_.

After a few seconds the pain stopped, and Ethan took a sigh of relief. Though a feeling of dread overtook him.

"W-whats...this?" He stumbled in his words.

 **[My powers are evil, I can't lie. They have minds of their own** **. I can control them, but you...You have to stay strong Ethan...Boy.]** Alu stated with only a small hint of sadness.

"Ok..." He said, emotion lacking as his eye's lost their colour.

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

Ethan stumbled up, his iris's losing their black colour, in place a empty grey.

He looked up, pulling a scarf over his face only leaving his empty eye's to show.

The people, staring and worrying for the boy froze up. They felt scared and their mind's couldn't explain why.

He continued walking, reaching the gate of the school.

"NEW KID! HELP US!" Matsuda and Motohoma ran behind Ethan, who only stared blankly past the kendo girl's who stopped infront of him.

"What happend to his eye's?" One girl said with some fear in her voice.

"Are you with these two!" A kendo girl pointed her kendo sword at him, glaring.

He didn't move a muscle, It looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Yeah he's with us, you won't beat up the shy kid!" Matsuda stepped out from behind him.

"If he was peeping...then yes." The girls got ready raising their kendo sticks.

"Good try Matsuda!" Motohoma said covering his face.

"At least we saw tit!" Matsuda said.

As soon as the girls swung down, Ethan dodged then side kicked one of them. Could've sworn their was bones cracking.

The girl's gasped, then narrowed their eyes.

"How dare you!" One yelled, running foward only to get sidestepped and kicked in the back of the head. knocking her out cold.

A group started to gather, many taking video of this.

"Come on!" Katase charged foward, her best friend at her side.

"Die Pervert!" Murayama said.

Both landed hits, just in his hands. He caught them.

"W-what!" Katase said surprised.

In a flash, he headbutted Murayama, sending her slamming into the ground.

He snatched Katases' kendo stick from her hand, snapping it in half.

She stumbled back, looking behind her only to see the rest of her group run away,

"P-please...don't." She stuttered scared.

He raised his fist about to perform what many call a bitch slap, but a loud yell stopped him.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Souna Shitori said, with clear anger in her voice.

"Crap! it's the student council prez!" The group watching the fight quickly ran off

Ethan tried to walk to class, only to be grabbed by the ear.

He glanced to his side as Souna dragged him off to her office, Katase helped her friends up.

As they got to her office, he sat down, With the same blank look.

"How dare you assault female students at this school!" Souna said with venom in her voice.

"Self..,Defense." He muttered blankly.

"Self defense!? You slaughtered them!" Souna said annoyed.

"They...attacked first." He stared into her eye's. She didn't know why, but she felt scared. Though she kept her composure.

After watching some tapes from the security cameras, she did confirm it was self defense.

Souna sighed rubbing her eye's. I guess your right, And those two Matsuda and Motohoma dragged you into it?

"Yes..." He replied, tilting his gaze to the ground.

"I guess I wont suspend you, Though you must pay any damages done to the kendo club girl's." Souna said.

"That is acceptable..." He got up, walked out towards his classroom.

Upon entering, people quckly stared. Until he glanced at them their gazes shifted.

"Mr.Cooper? I assume you have a reason for being late.

"Office..." He said...blankly again. This was a surprise to most people, Not only did he kick the Kendo club's ass, but his shy character was gone.

"Oh...I see take your seat." Even the teacher was surprised.

Class went on as usual, getting the occasional glances from people.

Until a girl gasped staring at Ethan.

His empty eye's glanced at the window, blood dripped down his nose. Of course the dark power's new what this meant.

Ethan stumbled up, throwing up blood as the girls screamed. Ethan collapsed unconscious,

 ** _~Time Skip~_**

Ethan jumped up panting heavily, he looked around calming down.

"Am I...in the nurse's office?" He glanced at a mirror beside his bed. His black eyes were back.

"Ah! Ethan Cooper, your awake." The nurse walked over smiling.

"What h-happend?" He stuttered, rubbing his head.

"It's astonishing really, you threw up blood like you were deathly ill. But after conducting some tests, your in perfect condition.

"So...I can g-go?" Ethan asked quietly.

"Yes, just be careful." Ethan quickly walked out of the nurse's office as Alu explained what he did

'I feel bad...I didn't mean to hurt them! It's not my fault right?' Ethan thought panicking.

 **[You couldn't control it, so yes it is your fault.]** Alu replied, he was one of those brutally honest people...Thing.

Ethan sighed, He felt the sense of the same small girl following him, Koneko was it?

He didn't want to deal with this today...But it's inside him tearing his soul apart.

 ** _~Mehhhhhh sorta kinda cliffhanger end I dunno.~_**

 ** _Sorry for the long wait, lost the inspriation to write for a while_**


End file.
